<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mom Wants Me to Marry by ZhuiLi0w0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462233">Mom Wants Me to Marry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhuiLi0w0/pseuds/ZhuiLi0w0'>ZhuiLi0w0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Untamed Boys (TUBS), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mom playing matchmaking, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhuiLi0w0/pseuds/ZhuiLi0w0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan fiction inspired bye NewStyle Media video of Zheng Fan Xing. If you haven't watch it yet I highly recommend it due to heavy references. </p>
<p>Link to the video :<br/>https://youtu.be/-Hxco6yQUug</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cao Yuchen/Wang Zhuocheng, Li Bowen/Song Jiyang, Qi Peixin/Zheng Fanxing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the whole house. Suddenly everything becomes silence, the only noise you could hear is the sound of an electric fan and heavy breaths of a shocked young man.</p>
<p>"You what???"</p>
<p>Zheng Fan Xing, an aspiring young actor is in a state of disbelieve. Who would have known a trip back to his home town Hunan would end up being his biggest mistake.</p>
<p>"As I said A-Xing, I've arranged you on a blind date with a view people."</p>
<p>His mother, said in a stern voice. As she calmly drinks her tea as if nothing had happened, Zheng Fan Xing could feel the blood boiling inside his body.</p>
<p>"But mo--"</p>
<p>" A-Xing, I'm getting old, who will look after you when I'm no longer here? Besides, I've even acknowledged the fact that you swing that way, understand that you want to pursue acting, haven't I give you enough time?"</p>
<p>As she was talking, she puts down her glass slowly and plasters a worried expression on her face. She then lets out a heavy sigh and who knew that's all it takes for Fan Xing gave in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Unfaithful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zheng FanXing meets an old friend and went on his first blind date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I let out a sigh and stare out of my bedroom window. Who would have taught mom went into all that trouble in finding me a date. To be honest, I never even think about dating anyone before. My life is purely devoted to work and Huoshaoyun.</p><p>I look out the window and stare at the scene in front of me. The beautiful trees surrounding tall mountains takes me back to my childhood. I remember it like it was just yesterday that I would explore deep into the forest back in the days. I could even remember how mad mom was when I went back home with bruises and dirt all over my body. I chuckled at the memory and continue looking outside. I smiled and lean into the window frame and took a deep breath. I miss this few, Beijing is nothing compared to Hunan.</p><p>I was soon distracted by someone waving and calling at for me. I looks down and was a surprise to see a tall man, around my height, slightly messy black hair, black shorts, and a white t-shirt, I stared at him for a while and I couldn't help but smile while looking at the figure just below.</p><p>"Gege!" I waved back at the man. I quickly ran down the stairs, went outside and hugged the man before him.</p><p>"FanXing, you should have told me you were visiting," he hugged me back.</p><p>"Well I taught you were busy, I don't want to disturb you," I let go and start sulking at him.</p><p>"Silly boy, you won't disturb me," He then pinched my nose and starts ruffling my hair.</p><p>"Ughh. I'm not a kid anymore,"</p><p>"Sure-sure, and I'm an old man watching his kid grow."</p><p>They both then laugh at each other and went inside of Fan Xing's house.</p><p>----</p><p>"So let me get this straight. You're mom arrange you on a blind date," Qi PeiXin rubs the space between his eyes in frustration. So it has come to this.</p><p>"Yeah, to be honest, I don't even know how to react anymore," I drink my tea to ease my mind from all of this. God this is giving me a headache.</p><p>"Can't you say no?"</p><p>"I did, but she just starts making me feel guilty," I start sulking again.</p><p>"Well.." Just as gege was about to give his suggestion, he was cut off by the sound of a door opening. Oh, mom is back.</p><p>"Aiyah PeiXin, you should have told me you are visiting,"</p><p>"Sorry to disturb you, Ms Zheng," gege smiled at mom and slightly bowing down at her.</p><p>"Aiyah nevermind that, Oh that reminds me, Fan Xing look at this," mom showed me a picture of a man probably in his late 20's, well he doesn't look that bad, at least. </p><p>"Handsome isn't he? I know him from a friend, His name is He Peng. You'll be meeting him in a few days," I almost drop my tea to the flor. THIS SOON!!? I'm not prepared for this!!</p><p>This is way too sudden! I can't do this! I have to somehow call it of.. I quickly turned my head to gege's direction however, he has a dark expression on his face and remains silent. I could feel the headache strikes back in full force. Geez, I have no choice, do I?</p><p>----</p><p>It's finally time for my date with He Peng. And I'm nowhere near ready for this! I went back and forward in front of my closet. Ughh.. what should I wear? Why am I so anxious? It's just a blind date! Well.. that might be the case. And also let's remember the fact that this guy is way older than him like 9 year's older than him!</p><p>"This is never going to work!"</p><p>"If your so anxious then just call it off with him," Gege who has been watching me for who knows how long finally.</p><p>"I can't do that, mom will be mad,"</p><p>I could hear gege letting out a loud sigh. I looked at him from the mirror as he is helping me pick up my clothes. Ughh.. this is so embarrassing.</p><p>"Here, use this," he handed me a black Pikachu hoodie, a blueish grey jacket, and a pair of jeans.</p><p>I take the clothes that he picked out, then put it on.</p><p>"Does this make me look fat?" There was a moment of silence between them.</p><p>Gege is staring at me intensively as if there's no tomorrow with his mouth agape. I could feel the tension building up between the both of us and grew even more nervous every second. He suddenly stands up and walks slowly toward me. My heart is pounding so fast I think I might have a heart attack. Ugghh.. stop beating so fast heart!</p><p>Gege keeps walking toward me the gap between us is slowly decrease and I unconsciously close my eyes. Soon he stands right in front of me, his hand caresses my cheeks and the place where he touches suddenly feels warm. I lean into his hand but he pulls away instantly. When I opened my eyes however, he suddenly put a cap on my head.</p><p>"You don't look fat. Stop worrying about your appearance already!"</p><p>----</p><p>I've been waiting anxiously for He Peng to show up. It's been 20 minutes since the set time on there 'date' and he still not here. Is he even showing up? Just as I was debating whether I should leave or not, I have a new notification from my Wechat. Oh, it's from gege.</p><p>PeiXin-ge<br/>How's your date going so far?</p><p>He's late.</p><p>PeiXin-ge<br/>Late? For 20 minutes???</p><p>Yup.</p><p>PeiXin-ge<br/>Just ditch that guy FanXing!</p><p>I'll another 10 minutes if he still doesn't show up, I'll call it off</p><p>PeiXin-ge<br/>You're being too nice.</p><p>"Zheng FanXing?"</p><p>I look up from my phone and was greeted by He Peng who FINALLY show up. I smiled at him and then nodded.</p><p>"I thought you're not going to show up,"</p><p>"Sorry, I have some issues to deal with," he said while smiling.</p><p>"It's alright," ugh.. that was awkward...</p><p>He Peng soon sits down right across me and starts to call the waitress. The first thing I notice is his appearance for his age he looks quite young honestly speaking, he could be considered quite fashionable as well.</p><p>The second thing that stands out about him is the way he looks at the waitress that's taking our order. I mean seriously? In front of your date? Ugh.. maybe I should have taken gege's advice and ditch him.</p><p>Also a side note, he is very flirty with the waitress. Honestly, I feel embarrassed sitting here with him. Look at him and that waitress, they are OPENLY flirting with each other! And the way he looks at her.. umm bust is just disgusting.</p><p>And just as I think it way finally over, he just has to slap her umm... butt so hard other people start to look at our table. Ugh... I want to bury myself in a hole and never come out again. I can't believe he actually did that! The audacity!</p><p>I sigh and rubbed my forehead out of frustration and embarrassment. This is going to be a long day.</p><p>----</p><p>It was a complete nightmare! I can't believe he flirts with everyone that he founds attractive! And his definition of attractive is pretty much just ladies with huge umm.. bust.. and pretty guys! I mean seriously, is that how he went out with everyone on you're first date? No wonder you're still single at this age! How shameless!</p><p>"Hey, I have to go to the back for a while," I can't take it anymore, I got to clear my head for now.</p><p>"Oh sure, I'll wait for you right here,"</p><p>As soon as he said that I immediately went straight to the restroom and wash my face at the sink. I look up at the mirror and stare at myself, geez I look so tired right now and not pleased.</p><p>"Ok, I know you're running out of patience but just bear with me for a sec alright? Even tho he's a pervert just... ugh at least do it for mom ok? Oh great now I'm talking to myself," I ruffled my hair in frustration out of frustration.</p><p>Thankfully no one is here right now so I guess I'm fine for now. I think... After feeling calmer I went out of the restroom and start searching for He Peng.</p><p>"Yeah.. ok ok I get it... Sure I'll visit you after this,"</p><p>Oh, he's on a call. Guess I'll wait till he's--</p><p>"Ok talk to you later babe... Yeah love you too,"</p><p>Ok wait, did he just said babe? Did I just hear that correctly?? I can't take this anymore. I immediately left him and went straight home. Not only is that guy a perv, but he is also unfaithful.</p><p>I clench my fist in anger and stormed out the mall that moment. I really can't stand him anymore. I call a cab and immediately went home, all I wanted to do is to lay in my bed, maybe sleep for a while.</p><p>When I got home I went straight to my bedroom and slump on my bed. I bury my head to the pillow, then I lift my head and slam it against it while muttering 'why do I even agree to this?'</p><p>I let out a sign and stare at the ceiling, today is a really tiring day, I could feel my eyes getting heavier, as I was closing my eyes, I see a figure walking into my room. The figure sits right beside me and starts caresses my head and starts moving down to my cheeks. 'Warm' I leaned into the touch and the warm hand keeps stroking my head, right before I completely fell asleep, I fell a warm lip against my forehead and smile at the felling.</p><p>----</p><p>Once I wake up, it was already the next day. Crap, mom is going to kill me! I ran into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Weird, I don't remember changing into my pyjamas. Wait, that's not important, I should explain mom about yesterday before she's mad.</p><p>As I went downstairs I could see her waiting for me on the couch. Ughh... I don't want to go there right now, but I have to... but...</p><p>"FanXing," As I was having a mental war I heard someone calling me. Wait for this voice...</p><p>"Gege," I look up and saw gege standing right in front of me with a confused face. I could feel my face heat up and turn red out of embarrassment.</p><p>"Is FanXing finally awake?" as soon as I heard mom's voice I immediately panic.</p><p>"Yes.."</p><p>I went to the couch and sit right beside mom with gege right across us.</p><p> </p><p>"FanXing, why do you run off yesterday? He Peng said he's been looking everywhere for you," it quite subtle but there is a hint of anger in her voice.</p><p>"I'm sorry mom it's just that, I can't stand him any longer,"</p><p>"Why?" Without even seeing her face I could see she's lifting her eyebrows and I immediately got intimidated by it.</p><p>"He's a perv and I'm very sure he's going out with someone else. He keeps on looking at other people and he even flirts with them. When I went to the bathroom I heard him talking to someone on the phone and he calls them babe and just can't take it anymore,"</p><p>My heart is pounding so fast and I don't dare to look at mom in the eyes. At this point, I'm not sure whats her reaction. As I was about to open my mouth once again, I feel a hand stroking my head followed by a loud sigh.</p><p>"You should have told me sooner A-Xing."</p><p>She then put me in her embrace as I feel tears running down my eyes. We stayed like that while mom keeps comforting me while whispering an 'it's ok it's not your fault' over and over until I finally calmed down.</p><p>"Mom I don't want to marry him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo thank you so much for reading my fic~<br/>Also thank you for leaving kudos and commenting I really appreciate it ❤️</p><p>Note:<br/>- Qi PeiXin and Zheng FanXing are both from Hunan so why not make them childhood friend<br/>- This fic is not 100% the same as the song because they don't really have a strong plot </p><p>Any way I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time and I do apologize for grammatical errors. I hope I could post the next chapter sooner.</p><p>Also side note the next chapter will sort of be a treat so please look forward to it ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi~~</p>
<p>Thanks for reading this fan fic I really appreciate it^^<br/>Oh and also, this is my first fan fiction and english isn't my first language. So if you find some gramatical or spelling mistake do let me know.</p>
<p>And don't worry the next chapter will be way longer than this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>